


天使翅膀别乱摸

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 年轻汉克 x 天使康/pussy小康 双性预警
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 36





	天使翅膀别乱摸

“等一等！先生！你不能跳下去！！”

什么？我不能跳下去？为什么？

汉克一脸懵圈的看着身边不知道什么时候出现的年轻男人，看起来比自己小一些，大概20来岁的样子，脸长得挺清秀，甚至有点娃娃气，正扯着他的衣服，一脸恳求的看着他，那双焦糖色的眼睛还挺好看……不对！这不是重点！重点是，自己只不过打算下河去捞个手机，怎么就不能下去了？

“我？”

汉克不太确定指了指自己。

那人点点头。

汉克莫名其妙的又环顾了自己一下，这下大概猜到是怎么回事了，他现在满身酒气，醉醺醺的脱了衬衣正打算往下跳，怎么看都像是个因为生活失意喝醉了想要轻生的人……这真是个叫人尴尬的误会。

“你误会了，我没打算寻死，我只是下去捞一下我的手机。”

汉克指了指水面，猜想对方大概是个路过的好心人，但他现在才刚晋升为DPD最年轻的副警长，前程似锦，风华正茂，怎么可能去死呢？何况就这片河段的深度，想要淹死他这个游泳健将也根本不可能啊！

但那人摇了摇头，一脸认真的解释：“你不能下去，如果你跳下去，踩到的钉子会扎穿你的脚，你会摔在石头上陷入昏迷，涨潮后水会漫过你的口鼻，你会淹死的。”

“哈？”

现在年轻人都怎么了？想象力这么丰富，说得跟真的似的，嗑药了吗？

汉克不悦的把衣服从对方手里扯回来，心里冒出了一股子怒火来，哪儿有这样平白无故咒人死的啊！他一边敷衍的问着“你怎么知道”一边寻思着要不要把这家伙带到警局去验一验。

“我当然知道…”那人见他不信，有点急了，从兜里掏出个汉克从未见过的透明光屏来，手指在上面指指点点，嘴里还嘀咕着：“汉克.安德森是吧？35岁对吧？没错呀，就是今天呀，死因‘溺亡’……”

“什么？”

听清那年轻人的话，汉克皱起了眉头连酒都醒了一大半，他从来没说过自己的名字，这人怎么知道的呢？而且还知道他的年龄……

可那年轻人似乎完全没察觉他的不悦，又扯住了他衣服——

“这样吧？我请你喝一杯，让你有心情活下去，你先别去死了好不好？”

年轻人说着，打了个响指，一只装着琥珀色液体的杯子突然出现在他手里。

汉克瞠目结舌，在那人将杯子塞到他手里，他下意识的喝了一口，的确是酒，醇厚浓烈，热辣的液体顺着喉咙滚下去以后，汉克终于也找回了一点点理智。

“你是谁？”他警惕的望着眼前的年轻人，白衬衫、细格纹领带、灰色外套，怎么看都像个普通的办公室白领，但是，联想到刚才自己所看到的——他相信那绝对不是什么魔术戏法——以及这年轻人嘀嘀咕咕的那些话，又补充了一句：“你是…死神？”

“死神？不不不！那是我们竞争对手那边的！”说着，他煞有其事的指了指自己的外套，灰色织物的胸前亮起一个小小的白色翅膀标志，“我来自天堂。”

“这么说…你是天使？”

汉克此刻已经完全冷静下来了，他不是什么胆小鬼，当警察这些年他见过的“魔鬼”都多了去了，何况只是个比自己还瘦弱的“天使”，而且这天使还请他喝酒。

“天使…嗯，以前也这么叫，不过这说法太笼统了，现在我们都有职能划分了，如果非要说起来的话，我算是天堂公务员。”

天堂…公务员？

汉克的嘴角抽了抽，也不是说几千年过去，天堂不能与时俱进，只是他一时间还是有点幻想破灭的感觉，至少在他小时候他是一直坚信天使是那种穿着长袍、有雪白翅膀和光圈，长得俊美非凡的……好吧虽然这个长得也很清秀……

“所以你是想阻止我去死？”这话问得就比较巧妙了，汉克既没有说他是打算这么做，还是不打算这么做，事实上他已经看出了这只小天使恐怕单纯得很，根本不懂得跟人类打交道，他打算套他点话出来。

“怎么？我死了不能进入天堂吗？”

警官先生装作漫不经心的问。

“不是这样的！安德森先生以你的正直和善良，你绝对是够资格进入天堂的！”

这马屁拍得到位，虚荣心人人都有，听到说自己是个足够资格进天堂的好人谁都会高兴的，汉克也不禁扬起了嘴角。

“哦，既然是这样，那你为什么还要阻止我呢？怎么，你们不希望尽快收获我这样‘善良美好’的灵魂吗？”

人类恬不知耻的说着，并且咕嘟的喝了一大口酒，天使给的美酒，不喝白不喝。

“这个……”

天使支支吾吾起来，他脸上露出一种很心虚而犹豫的表情，汉克觉得很有意思，他一直以为天使都应该是那种石膏脸，无欲无求的呢，没想到还能有这么丰富的表情。

“要说实话哦，你们上帝是不允许撒谎的吧？”

说到“审讯”技巧，经验丰富的警官可比一个不谙世事的天使强多了，年轻天使在犹豫了几分钟后说出了原因。

“什么？你找错人了？”

汉克几乎难以相信这会是天使干出来的事儿，这家伙居然错把另一个灵魂当做是他而收走了。

“对不起！我、我才刚参加工作没多久，业务还不太熟，而且那个人也叫汉克.安德森，也是掉进水里……”

天使一脸快哭出来的表情，看得汉克都不忍心起来，其实想想，他应该感谢那个跟他同名的倒霉鬼才对，否则的话恐怕今天被引入天堂的人就是他了，对于这份“殊荣”他可还不想这么早的得到啊。

“所以呢？你就来劝我今天别死？这样你还能有时间想想办法弥补一下你的过错？”

人类一下子就猜到了因果，天使点了点头，再次眼泪汪汪的看着他……这算什么事儿呢！

“行吧！”汉克假装大度的挥了挥手，“我答应你，今天不去死，明天不去死，下星期也不去死…总之在你想到解决办法之前我都不会死，行了吧？”

“那太好了！”天使一下子欢呼起来，随即又为自己的失礼行为而脸红，“那我应该如何报答你呢？我是说，我还算有一点小小的权利，比如帮你实现某个小愿望之类的。”

“咳、这就不用了吧…”人类有点心虚，其实自己本来也没想死，而且阴差阳错还被救了，现在再要腆着脸要什么报答的话未免有些太知耻了，不过，看天使还一脸期待的望着他，汉克又犹豫了，想了想……

“那不如你告诉我你的名字吧？”

“名字？”

“对。”

“我叫康纳，但严格说起来天堂做我这个工作的都叫康纳，我的编号是#313 248 317-51。”

“哦……”汉克似懂非懂的点了点头，伸出手去：“你好，康纳。”

当汉克.安德森回到自己的小公寓时，已经是夜里两点多了，但他一点睡意也没有。

并不是酒精的缘故，主要是，今天晚上的经历实在太刺激了，他先是差一点就死了，然后他被救了，被一只货真价实的天使救了，天使还请他喝酒，他还知道了天使的名字。

噢！我真是个傻瓜，错失良机的傻瓜！我为什么就只敢握一下他的手呢？

年轻警官躺在床上望着自己的双手，回想着自己握住的那双柔软的手掌忍不住有点心跳加速，再一想到康纳飞走时那双货真价实的天使羽翼，圣洁、雪白……操！我至少应该要求他让我摸一摸他翅膀的！

安德森警官追悔莫及。

不过，人类的直觉让他隐隐的相信，他跟康纳的缘分，恐怕并不只是这一次，尤其是在第二天，查到了昨夜溺亡的另一位“汉克.安德森”先生的资料以后，这种预感变得更加坚定起来。

因为汉克发现，康纳恐怕没对他说实话，

那一位汉克.安德森先生，是自杀的。

汉克.安德森，59岁，生前是一个老好人，就是你家邻居那种——没什么特点、扔进人堆里也找不到，按部就班的工作，养只狗，偶尔喝酒，怕老婆，哦不，他没老婆，根据资料，这位老人直到死也是单身……啧啧，这可就有点惨，活着的汉克安德森先生不禁有点同情起跟自己同名的这一位来了。

不过，值得一提的是，这位默默无闻的安德森先生在生前，几乎每个月都将他三分之二的收入匿名捐给了慈善组织，可以说，以他的行为他绝对是够资格进入天堂的，但遗憾的是，他死于自杀。

自杀的灵魂不能进入天堂，这点大家都知道，所以，昨天晚上，那只天使真的只是弄错了吗？

汉克觉得，他大概很快就会知道答案了。

不过……他倒也没想到会这么快。

当天他下班回到家的时候，就再次见到了康纳，那只穿灰色制服的天使坐在他家门口的台阶上。

“天啊，你怎么在这儿！”

汉克抓着他的胳膊把他从台阶上拎起来，他可真轻，天使都是没有重量的吗？

“没关系，其他人看不见我。”

康纳跟着他进了屋，有些局促的不知道往哪儿站。

“说说吧，这次又找我什么事，我都答应过你不会去死了。”

人类从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，一扬脖子喝下去一大口，他大概猜得到康纳来找他的原因，但他想看看这只小家伙这次又会说什么。

“事实上……”果然，天使沮丧的把头垂了下去，踌躇了一阵子，然后小声的承认：“事实上昨天我骗了你。”

“嗯哼？”

“…我不是失误。”他说着，摊开掌心，掌心里有一团微弱的白光，“我的确是想要占用你的名额，将这个人的灵魂带入天堂。”

“哦，我的天…快收起来吧，康纳，”汉克只看了一眼就把目光移开了，他可一点儿也不想在自己家里围观别人的灵魂，这感觉有些怪怪的，“所以呢？我以后只能下地狱？”

“不、当然不是！”天使慌忙的解释，“您是否能进入天堂，当然会以您一生的行为作为评判标准。”

“那不就OK了？”

汉克完全肯定自己总不至于在今后的人生里沦为一个十恶不赦非得下地狱的家伙，又或者说，其实他对于死后的世界倒也没那么在意，比起虚无缥缈的天堂，他更愿意活着的时候感受属于他的一切，托这只天使的福，他阴差阳错又捡了几十年活头，不过康纳似乎就不这么认为了。

“可你要知道，你今后的人生也许…并没那么美好？”

天使收起那团白光，有些不安的小声说到。

“好了好了，坐到这里来，康纳…”看到天使自责的样子，人类终于收起玩心，决定不再逗他，“我其实一点也不介意昨天的事，我是说，你尽管把这个‘安德森’带去天堂好了，我还想继续在人间活着。”

他的手安抚性的拍拍天使的肩，有意无意的划过天使的背部，奇怪，那双诱人的大翅膀呢？居然一点也摸不到痕迹？

“你真的不愿意去天堂？”

天使转过头，眼神有些困惑的看向人类。

“咳、这么说吧，康纳，没有人的人生会是一直美满的，生命总是充满了这样那样的不可预知性，不过我们人类…总还是希望能多活几年的。如果你真觉得过意不去，那就在我觉得孤独的时候，再请我喝一杯酒就行了！”

“就这样？”

“对，就这样。”

“你真的没有别的愿望了吗？”

“没…哦、不！”

刚想说没有的人类突然瞥见了天使光滑的背部，心里那点小小的私欲又冒了出来。

“有，还有一件小事……”

他忍不住咽了一下口水。

“什么？”

“就是…你的，那个…翅膀能再让我看一下吗？”

“翅膀？”康纳完全没想到人类的愿望竟然是这样，“你是说这个？”

他眨了眨眼，洁白的双翼从背部浮现出现，很快在人类的眼前伸展开，轻微扇动了两下又乖顺的垂下来。

哇噢……简直太酷了！

这是汉克第一次近距离看到康纳的翅膀，这可是货真价实天使的羽翼啊，洁白得像云朵，还带着朦朦胧胧的圣光，人类忍不住将手伸了过去，可刚触及到一片羽毛，天使“唰”的一下就把翅膀合拢了。

“怎么…不能碰么？”

“不、当然不是！”

看着汉克失落的眼神，康纳赶紧安慰道，他的翅膀的确没有人碰过，那些前辈天使们似乎也说过翅膀是不能随便让人碰到的，尽管没人告诉他为什么，但是……如果是汉克的话……

天使想了想，觉得也不是不可以。

“…如果你希望的话……”

他说着，温柔的将翅膀展开，拍打了一下人类的手掌，轻柔的羽毛划过人类的掌心，汉克的心跳漏掉了一拍。

真的可以吗？

他大起胆子顺着那片羽毛抚摸下去，这感觉真是好极了，细腻厚实的触感简直让人陶醉，柔软的的羽片像有生命一样的贴合着他的手心，尤其是从那其中传来的温度，原来天使的体温这么温暖的…这感觉太棒了！

汉克一路欲罢不能的抚摸过去，康纳好奇的看着他，人类的手指粗糙而干燥，梳理着他羽毛的时候有种痒痒的但又很舒服的感觉，而当那手掌最后伸向天使翅膀的根部时，康纳发出了一声小小的鼻音。

连他自己也不知道为什么会发出这样的声音，这感觉怪极了，从没有人、不、就算别的天使也没触碰过他那里，那是他整个翅膀羽毛最柔软的地方，细密的绒毛被人类粗硬的手指抚摸着，一种难以言喻的酥痒感传遍了全身，让他整个身体都从那里开始发颤，人类自然也发现了他的异常。

“噢？这里不能碰？”

汉克惊讶的发现天使连呼吸都加快了，原本白皙的脸色上泛起一层微红，全身都开始有些轻微发抖，连眼神也有些茫然，这简直…就像人类动情时候的样子！

天使…也会有情欲吗？那里是他的敏感点？

一个大胆的猜测在汉克心里升腾起来，但他并没就此住手，相反的，仗着身高的优势，他几乎将康纳整个都圈进了怀里，双手搂着天使的背，揉弄着那双大翅膀根部的羽毛，他将那些整齐洁白的绒毛弄乱，指甲还故意撩刮过下面温暖的皮肤…

“汉克…别碰！汉克！”

康纳惊慌起来，他从没经历过这种感受，神力像是都被抽走，身体软得不由他控制，他甚至要靠抓着人类的肩才能站稳，他的皮肤开始发热，热度从翅膀根开始一直蔓延到全身，这不正常…他慌得想飞走，偏偏又被汉克抱得很牢，只能胡乱扑打着翅膀。

“嘿！放松…放松点儿…”

感受到天使的惊慌，汉克下意识的去亲吻康纳的嘴唇，连他自己也不知道怎么会这样做，在今天之前他从没想过会去吻一个男人…好吧严格说起来他不知道天使有没有性别，但是…他更加没想过会去亲吻一个天使！

然而这感觉真是棒极了，康纳的嘴唇柔软得像天堂的云朵，当然他并不知道天堂的云朵是什么滋味，但他想世上最美好的东西也不过如此了，他贪婪的吮吻着康纳的双唇，得寸进尺的撬开天使的牙齿，天使懵懵懂懂的回应他，任由他吮吸他口中每一寸甜美…

他没拒绝我…这很好…

汉克心里愉快的想着，这让他更加放肆了起来，贪婪是人类的原罪，他不再满足于只是一个简单的亲吻，在试探到康纳没有反感之后，年轻警官进一步将手伸进了天使的衬衫下摆，情欲一旦开始发酵便一发不可收拾，汉克可不在乎引得他欲火焚身的人是天使还是恶魔，他本来只打算占天使点儿便宜，但现在气氛刚刚好，为什么不做爱呢？

人类推搡着将天使压在沙发上，强势的将一条腿挤进康纳的腿间，胯下的凸起有意无意的隔着裤子顶磨着天使的小腹以下，可惜天使却完全不懂得他的暗示。

“你要做什么？”

康纳疑惑的看着汉克，人类的行为总是这么充满了不可预知性，根据他的判断，汉克对他所做的类似于人类在繁殖活动中为了使交配行为更加顺利而进行的一些行为，似乎称之为“前戏”？但是…汉克为什么会对他表达交配的欲望？他又不能替他生孩子？

“呃…我在…”

调情被打断，人类多少是有点尴尬的，总不好直接说“我在打算跟你做爱吧”？但是汉克.安德森会就此罢休吗？怎么可能！色令智昏，年轻警官干脆一不做二不休将手伸进了康纳的裤子…

“说起来我一直有个疑问…你们天使到底有没有…噢！天呐！”

他的手伸到了康纳的双腿之间，而那里是柔软光滑的，什么也没有。

“原来你们真的没有性别？”

汉克多少有几分失落。

“性别？”康纳不解的歪头想了想，“不，天使可以是任何一种性别。”

随着康纳的话语，汉克惊异的发现自己手指下的触觉起了变化，那处平滑温热的皮肤从中间分开，在他指尖处形成了一道泛着潮气的小小缝隙。

“天呐！！”

汉克惊得瞪大了眼睛，在他没来得及细想之前，他的手指已经比大脑更加迫不及待的往那缝隙中探寻过去，温暖、幼嫩、滑润…一切美好的触感在他指尖聚集，他忍不住想要往更深处去探寻，而康纳就不那么好受了…

“汉克…别伸进去…”

天使下意识的夹紧双腿，却使得身体里那两根手指的存在感更加明显，这是他第一次变化出性别，以往他知道他可以，但他从没这样去做过，因为没必要，所以他完全不知道，原来那个器官会产生这样的感觉。

“汉克、汉克你要做什么？你要同我交配吗？”他摇摇头，“这并没有意义…”

“不，”人类吻了吻他发红的脸颊，“不是交配，我是想跟你做爱！”

做爱？为什么？可你并不爱我，我们才认识一天…

脑子里这些迷迷糊糊的问题还没想明白之前，他已经被汉克抱起来放在了床上，甚至被哄着脱光了衣服，人类正亲吻着他光裸皮肤上的零星小痣。

“我一直以为天使的身体会是完美无暇的呢…”

汉克呢喃着亲吻天使的身体，着迷的对着那些可爱的小痣又舔又咬，在上面弄出斑驳的红痕来。

“…并不是、上帝创造的东西并没有绝对的完美…嗯…这才是生命的意义…”

康纳结结巴巴的回应着，他感觉自己的脑袋晕得异常，胸口也一直在起伏不定，他甚至都忘了自己其实可以不用呼吸，人类吻过的地方像是有一小片火在烧，跟随着灵活的唇舌一直烧到他的小腹以下。

他的双膝被打开，汉克对于自己看到的景象忍不住发出赞叹，天使的双腿之间没有人类一样的毛发，奶白色的皮肤上呈现出一道泛着水光的软红缝隙，娇嫩如初春花蕾般的小肉芽半隐半现的藏在其中，光是看着就叫人血脉喷张…

“原来是这个样子…”

人类低声赞叹着，俯下身去亲吻那枚敏感的肉芽，用舌尖品尝它的柔软与细腻，它像一粒甜美的果实，在人类的吮咬中成熟，迸发出丰沛的浆汁来。

“不…别舔…”

康纳弓起身体尖叫出来，他伸手想推开汉克，但人类舌尖突然的顶入却让他只来得及抓住那头金发夹紧了腿，火热的舌体在他娇嫩的女阴中搅动，那种奇奇怪怪的酥痒和空虚感觉更加明显起来，他不明白自己是怎么了，为什么会有这样矛盾的感受，下体里面一阵阵的发紧，却又舒服得让他眯起眼忍不住哼出声。

“汉克、不要…不要再弄了…”

软绵绵的哀求听在人类耳中更像是邀请和催促，汉克也早已经忍不住了，他本就是血气方刚的年纪，哪儿还等得了这许久。人类伸手将康纳抱了起来，让他乖顺的跨坐在自己怀里，一只手抚摸着天使来不及收起的翅膀，另一只手则急急的拉下裤链，连裤子都来不及脱下便释放出胀得青筋暴起的性器在天使腿间蹭动起来。

“汉克？”

康纳本能的往后缩，他感觉到了人类血脉偾张的性器有多急切，可他还完全没有做好准备，那东西可比他的入口处大太多了，新生的器官幼嫩而敏感，才只被压在滚烫的肉刃上磨了几下就火辣辣的又胀又热，刚从人类唇舌下被释放出来的小肉粒也被挤蹭得胀鼓鼓的挺立起来，身体里异样的瘙痒感更加明显，小腹中那处隐秘的软腔更是一阵阵不自觉的抽动，甚至有什么热热的东西正从里面顺着缝隙流出来，这从未经历过的奇怪变化都让他不安起来，他挣扎着想要逃离腿间可怕的怪兽，但汉克眼疾手快一把搂紧了他，确切的说，是抓住了他的翅膀。

“别逃…宝贝，我的天使…”人类一边抚摸着天使雪白的羽翅一边亲吻他的嘴唇，“别害怕，上帝给了你这样敏感的身体，不就是为了让你好好享受性爱的吗？你看，你湿得多快…”

他拉着天使的手往下，指尖触碰到那根巨物时康纳下意识的想缩回来，但汉克抓住了他的手腕将他引导去那两片水嫩柔软的蚌肉间，康纳摸到那里早已经是温热滑腻的一片。

“好天使，分开它，让我进去…”

人类的低语像是命令又像是请求，更像是让他无法拒绝的咒语，他哆哆嗦嗦的用手指撑开自己的小蜜穴，着了魔一样的任由人类一边喘着粗气夸赞他的乖巧一边迫不及待顶了进去…

“唔…嗯呀…汉克！呜…不行…太大了不行…”

突然的胀痛令康纳害怕起来，那东西光是一个头端就将他小小的雌穴整个都填满了，可它还在不断的往里顶，像要将他弄坏一样…

不行的、不行的！这太可怕了！我承受不了！

他急得红了眼圈，翅膀不断的扑腾，但不得章法的扭动只令那怪物进得更深，他甚至觉得他的肚子都隐约要鼓起来了。

“没事的…放松，我的天使…很快、很快就会舒服了…”

人类重重的喘息着，一边亲吻着康纳的脖子一边捧着天使的小屁股放缓了些速度，初次承欢的女阴被硕大的伞头一点点顶开，内壁随着他的深入蠕动着发出小小痉挛，康纳在这一阵阵的抽搐中喘得嘴都合不上，抓着人类的肩连眼眶都红了…

这感觉可真棒…我在干一只天使…我快把他操晕过去了…这简直像做梦一样…

“梦境”里的汉克兴奋极了，他也不是没有过性经历，可跟康纳做爱的感觉完全不同，他还没完全进去就已经舒服得差点射出来，如果真有天堂的话，大约也就是这样的了。

“宝贝、我的天使…你真棒，用手搂着我的脖子好吗？”

他亲吻着天使领侧的小痣，康纳听话的搂着他的脖子，他便缓缓的动起来，一开始是不太顺利的，天使的小穴里太紧了，动作稍大一些他都怕把他弄坏了，但随着他渐渐的开拓，那紧窄的嫩壁便越来越柔软滑腻起来，甚至主动的裹紧吮吸着他的阴茎，他听见耳畔的喘息由惊慌变成了娇软，便知道天使已经尝到了甜头。

“现在舒服了？乖宝贝…你越来越湿了…”

他故意加快了速度，弄出些黏哒哒的声响来，康纳羞得脸都红了，他不知道自己这是怎么了，肚子里胀得难受，可身体又像着了魔一样忍不住的骑在人类身上起伏着，一开始他想过要变回原来的样子去，但汉克显然不会允许，人类粗长的性具蛮横的开拓着他新器官的深处，他感到小腹里又酸又软，但渐渐的，那种不舒服的胀痛感慢慢减轻了，被摩擦着的内壁开始传递出一种新的感受来，他从未体会过的感受，酥痒、快乐…这让他全身所有的力气像是都被抽取掉了，他只能搂紧人类的脖子，夹紧汉克的腰承受着他越来越快的挺动。

好大、慢一点…慢一点呀…不不、再快些…再…深一点…好舒服…

天使迷迷糊糊的扭动着，汉克将他搂得很紧，他本能的贴着人类滚烫的皮肤蹭动着，身体里的陌生快感推动着他去索取，但究竟像要什么他却不清楚…

“汉克…啊…很奇怪…”

“我知道…宝贝被怕，感受它…你喜欢它，喜欢我操进你里面对吗？”

虽说自己经验也不算太丰富，但对付一只对性事一无所知的天使也完全足够了，汉克自然懂得该如何让他的宝贝天使更加舒服，他将康纳搂紧，双手捧着那对洁白的大翅膀根部，指尖陷进那些绒毛中去抚摸它，这果然让康纳更加敏感了，雌穴急促的收缩着，就连最深处那团软腔都打开了小口，一收一缩的邀请着人类更深入的造访…

对…就是现在…

趁着天使小屁股沉下来的那一刻，汉克一个深挺，狠狠的操了进去…

“啊！啊啊…汉克！不不、嗯啊…”天使惊慌起来，人类硕大坚挺的龟头卡在他的腔口处，光这样不动就已经让他胀得难受了，“停下、快出去…太大了…”

天使红着眼圈哀求，但汉克哪里肯出去，他才刚差点儿没被那团紧柔的软腔夹得射了出来，这会儿正是欲望高涨的时候，怎能停得下来…

“别慌…放松、宝贝…噢、天呐你好软…你可以的、康纳…夹紧我…”

他将天使相对娇小的身体整个拥在怀里，腾出一只手来揉弄康纳的胸口，虽然下身是柔嫩的女阴，但天使的胸部却还是平坦的，浅红色的乳晕像是还没发育的少年，汉克用指尖搓揉着那粒小小的乳首，把它弄得像一颗熟得快胀破的莓果，然后他吮吻上去品尝它…

“汉克…嗯呀…”

天使急促而颤抖的呻吟出来，快感同时从雌穴内和胸口传来，他受不了，连翅膀都不自觉的张开了…不、不止这样…还有前面，被人类下腹浓密的毛发不断刺激到小肉芽也已经又红又肿，他忍不住的往前倾，在人类粗糙的体毛上磨蹭着，缓解那种叫人难受的胀痛，汉克当然也注意到了天使的“小动作”。

“这里？很想要？…哇哦，已经胀得这样大了…”

人类的手指按住那粒胀鼓鼓的小东西，指腹绕着圈的拨弄着。

“汉克！！啊啊！汉克…太强了…啊”

天使的呻吟忍不住高昂起来，他搂住人类脖子的双手开始发抖，小腹里一阵阵的抽搐，汹涌的快感占据了他的全部感官，“快一点”他呜咽着催促，勾紧了脚尖用力夹住汉克的腰，人类知道他的宝贝天使就快到达极限，便顾不上再怜香惜玉，提枪往那团软肉中狠狠操干了进去，天使的喘息变得剧烈而颤抖，突然，攀升到极致的强烈快感让他仰起头尖叫出来，他整个身体都绷紧了，痉挛的腔道中大量温热的液体喷涌出来，却又被汉克一记深顶堵在里面…

“汉克！不要…肚子好胀…”

天使在从未经历过的高潮中惊慌的拍打着翅膀。

“不…”汉克一把将他搂紧，抚摸着天使的微凸的小腹，意犹未尽的舔舔唇，“还早呢，康纳，你还要‘吃’进去更多……”

汉克醒来的时候，康纳已经不见了，只有凌乱的床单和他背上的抓痕证明了昨夜激烈的性事并非春梦一场，人类满足的抱着枕头回味了一下天使的滋味，真的太棒了……

不知道什么时候才能再见到康纳呢？一定会再见的吧？

年轻警官伸了个懒腰，带着饕足的回忆又再次进入了梦乡。

但他不知道的是，康纳离开的时候已经将代表遗忘的亲吻印在了他的眉心，很快，在他醒来以后，他就将忘记这一切，忘记他差点淹死，忘记那杯凭空出现的威士忌，也忘记累得在他怀里合拢翅膀睡去的天使。

当然，他也不知道，在他的抽屉里，少了一枚小小的25美分硬币。

直到2038年。

11月5日的深夜，硬币在雨中被抛弃又落下，RK800合拢手指将它握进掌中，然后整了整领带，推开了吉米酒吧的大门。

我曾答应过一定会再请你喝酒，汉克。

我没有失约。

“安德森副队长，我是康纳，是模控生命派来的仿生人。”


End file.
